The field of the present invention generally relates to light filter holders.
Photographers often desire to manipulate the light source that illuminates their subject or the light that enters into the camera lens to enhance the overall photographic image. One of the most commonly employed techniques for accomplishing such enhancement involves the use of filters.
One type of filter used on cameras is a circular disk of glass or optical plastic of the desired color or filtering characteristics that is permanently mounted in a circular metal ring that has threads for threadedly attaching to the front rim of the camera lens. Such filters are expensive and a separate ring-mounted filter is required for each color, tint or other filtering characteristic.
Another type of filter is a so-called gelatin filter which is a relatively inexpensive sheet of plastic of the desired color or filtering characteristics. Filter holders are used to maintain the gelatin filter proximate the light source or the camera lens. Relative to cameras, heretofore the typical gelatin filter holder has some type of frame or support member which has to be specially mounted onto the camera. A rectangular filter plate is then inserted into this support member in order to interchange the filters as desired. Such an arrangement is expensive. If the camera when purchased did not have this specially mounted support member affixed thereto, the retrofit is considerably more expensive. In addition, the mounting of such an arrangement is time consuming. Accordingly, a readily detachable and inexpensive light filter holder solving the aforementioned problems is desired.